Karry Multiverse
by cornholio4
Summary: Various oneshots and drabbles showing Barry and Kara as a couple in various alternate earths.
1. Honeymoon

**Been a while since I done a Karry story and since Karry stories are still as popular as they have ever been I decided to do this collection of one shots and drabbles. Some may take place on their own Earths and some may take place on the usual Earths.**

Barry Allen known as the Flash, the famous superhero of Central City was relaxing during his honeymoon with his new wife Kara Danvers-Allen; he never thought the woman he would end up marrying would be literally out of this world... as in an alien! That she was the cousin of the world famous Superman was just as unbelievable!

Speaking of him, Clark Kent as he was actually known as secretly was warm to Barry when he found out about his relationship to his cousin but warned him about ever breaking her heart, he got the same speech from Kara's sister Alex and Kara's adoptive mother Eliza the hologram AI of Kara's biological mother Alura that the Department of Extranormal Operations (the DEO) had (which was remarkable even though she was an AI programmed with her memories). For their honeymoon Clark allowed them to use his Fortress of Solitude, so no, Barry never believed he would be spending his honeymoon in the arctic either.

They had managed to get a TV and DVD player set up so they can watch DVDs of the Avengers, Titan Maximum, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Deadpool, Star Trek (most of which were wedding presents from Cisco) and the Evil Dead movies. Plus he found to his shock there was even a pool set up in there so swimming in the arctic was something he never thought would ever be possible. Right now he was reading an old history book from Krypton while using special lenses which would translate the Kryptonian language for him.

As Barry was reading about Dru-Zod, who thousands of years before Krypton's destruction was a power hungry military general who led a violent coup against Krypton's government intending to declare himself the supreme leader of Krypton which ultimately failed, causing him and his followers to be imprisoned in pods floating through the Phantom Zone for life (as this was before Fort Rozz was even thought off), when he heard footsteps.

Barry looked up and saw walking up to him was Kara dressed in a blue bathrobe which had on the back of it the S symbol which Kara said was her family's coat of arms and meant 'stronger together'. "You should join me in the pool soon Barry; it is super warm especially after how cold it can get in here.

Barry dropped the book and stood up taking Kara into his arms and said "you mean I could be spending time with you pool right now, seeing you in your bikini?" Kara laughed and Barry smiled as they shared a kiss. Kara was super adorable, cute, funny, super strong and tough plus looked beautiful in her swimsuit so Barry was glad to have married her. Earlier in the week Kara acting a bit clumsy 'accidentally' pushed Barry into the pool but from her laugh afterwards he is sure she did it on purpose.

"I hope to see you soon Barry, you are not the only one who wants to see their spouse in a bathing suit. Plus so you don't get any ideas of taking too long, remember if I wanted to I could just pick you up and put you in there with your clothes on." Kara told him with a chuckle and Barry chuckled back. Barry put the book back and then ran off.

"Kara's what taking you so song?" Kara heard with her super hearing a second later and using her x-ray vision looked and saw him in his trunks while swimming at the pool. Kara then walked back to the pool while muttering about her husband being a show off.

Later that night while in their nightwear they were sleeping in the bed set up for them and in eachother's arms thinking about what married life will bring them.

 **Sorry this first chapter was a drabble and I am as usual open to requests and ideas. Plus I am kind of bummed my Barry X Lucy story didn't quite catch on but I still hope more people will be open to the pairing. Also what do you think of more Earths for this couple to be on: one where Barry is Barry Garrick the son of Jay Garrick who has succeeded his father as the new Flash (I like the mental picture of Barry in the Jay Garrick suit and wearing the helmet)?**


	2. Barry Garrick

On an alternate Earth the Central City of this earth was witnessing the end of a battle. A black flash of light was being followed by a red and black light. The red and blue light knocked out the black light. The black light stopped and in its place was a worn out man in a black costume with a yellow lightning bolt on it and a black mask with horns and holes for the eyes and mouth. "Central City was supposed to be mine finally after all of these years, when I heard that the Flash was replaced by some upstart..." the man muttered angry as he saw his hands were handcuffed. "...you were supposed to be some pretender who would be easily beaten by my experience..." the man muttered angrily seeing a smiling man where the blue and red light was.

The man was in his early twenties, had brown hair, a silver helmet with golden wings, a bright red jacket with a yellow lightning bolt on it and bright blue pants. "Well you should have retired as well Clariss; this upstart is the Flash now." The man told the man called Clarriss as he was being taken into custody by the police officers.

My name is Barry Garrick and I am the Flash.

 **My father Jay Garrick was the previous Flash, due to an accident with chemicals he was exposed to a force called the Speed Force granting him tremendous speed where he fought crime as the Flash protecting Central City and becoming a founding member of the Justice Society. When he had me, I inherited the Speed Force so he trained me until two years ago he retired and I carried on his mantle as the new Flash...**

The next day Barry Garrick was smiling as he was in his house talking to his girlfriend Kara Danvers the lovely superheroine known as Supergirl. "So seriously, that man you managed to beat was your dad's arch enemy?" Kara asked perplexed and Barry smiled.

"Edward Clarriss the Rival, Dad said he created and tested on himself a formula called Velocity 9 which gave him his powers, dad said he was always trying to outrun him and defeat him but now I am the Flash. Seems that he was waiting until now to deal with me as if I was beneath him, luckily dad taught me all the tricks he used to beat Clariss before so I don't know if he will be as much a problem to me as he was to him. Besides I have my own rogues to deal with..." Barry told her and Kara laughed.

"Yeah, your arch enemy is a gorilla with telepathic powers but who am I to talk, I dealt with an alien whose species are a living computer." Kara responded with a laugh as she saw Barry's helmet on the table and put it on her head. "When Clark showed me a picture of your dad, I thought the helmet was too silly to be taken care of but it suits you Barry." Kara told him with Barry giving a smile in return.

"I grew up hoping one day I could prove to dad that I was worthy of being the Flash one day and wearing his helmet but I think it looks good on you Kara, as well as your costume." Barry told her and she responded by playfully punching him (as light as she possibly could) on his shoulder. There was a ringtone playing and Barry answered his phone for a text.

"That is Oliver; he wants to know if I can help him in Starling City." Barry told Kara and Kara groaned them knowing that billionaire Oliver Queen in Starling City was the archer vigilante known as the Green Arrow. Barry teamed up with him multiple times but Kara mostly knows him from stories from her cousin Clark of his encounters, basically a loud mouthed smart ass (though Clark did not specially use those words) who fought crime in a green costume with a Robin Hood hat. Plus Clark told her how once he actually came into battle while singing a theme tune for himself.

"Well you think Supergirl can help out the Flash and Green Arrow?" Kara asked putting the helmet on Barry's head as she then went and changed into her Supergirl outfit at super speed only to see that Barry changed into the Flash at the same speed.

"Let's go..." Barry said as they then went away at super speed.

 **Since the real Jay Garrick is the doppelganger of Barry's dad I thought why not have an Earth where Barry is Jay's son and is succeeding him as the Flash (plus I was picturing Barry in the Jay Garrick suit). Plus since the Rival is actually Jay's arch enemy (plus a version of the Reverse Flash, seriously did they intend to use all the variations and identities of the Reverse Flash in the show?) I decided to continue that here. Also in this earth Oliver is much more like his comics and DCAU counterpart so I may come back to this Earth at another time.**


End file.
